


Beefy Bros Restaurant Chapter 1 - Matt the handsome

by AnalExtremes



Series: Beefy Bros Restaurant [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Himbo, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Teasing, mentions of anal prolapse, mentions of extreme anal sex, muscly characters, slutty attires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalExtremes/pseuds/AnalExtremes
Summary: A hunky college jock whose love for extreme anal sex can't be measured find a restaurant filled with handsome sluts ready to serve.
Relationships: Original Character vs Original Character
Series: Beefy Bros Restaurant [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095299
Kudos: 20





	1. Matt the Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> In this first chapter we’ll mostly have some heavy sexual teasing and mentions of those. This tale is planned to include extreme anal action. Expect graphic scenes involving huge unrealistic cocks (12-14 inches long and very thick), fisting and prolapse playing. There's no scat kink in this scene although it’s planned to get into a wild amount.

I was in front of it right now. My jaws on the floor. In no way I was believing my eye. I have found it.

This search started out when I joined college. I mean, I am a very handsome guy that people often compare to Marlon Brando, that is, if Marlon beefed up and became more of a muscle jock than he was. So, I’m not too tall standing at 5’7 feet. My face had more prominent cheekbones than Marlon, with thicker lips and a squared jaw. To speak about my body… Well, being bullied for being gay at middle school times made me start to getting into sports to defend myself. The lifting came with high school when I became truly muscly. Now, I have this big round muscular butt, some nice thighs and a pair of ample pecs with some pink nipples. Never had a lot of body hair but always shaved it. My hair is cut to emulate Marlon so I could have more boys throwing themselves at me. 

Back in high school was when I discovered my absolute taste for boys and anal sex. I’m more of a top when with another guy but I do love extreme anal sex done to me and to others. By that I mean, wide gaping, anal stretching, big toys… I trained myself from the get go but not only that. I do have a thing for some forbidden taboo kink: prolapsing. Hell, I must admit I’m able to prolapse and had done it all over some guys’ cocks just because I truly wanted to rub it on their dicks. You’d be impressed with how many of them liked it, touched, played with, sucked or just kept fucking because of my nice ass. 

One problem was to find people with the same tastes as mines, especially bottoms. They all wanted to be so clean, so dapper and so tight. What I truly wanted to play with was a nasty, sloppy, loose, wrecked slut. When I moved out to college I had a bit more time and space to search for them. My journey began when I met this guy over Grindr. He was a nasty pig but too far away from me. It was a good chat though, the man gave me a few tips telling me about a hidden delightful place called “The Beefy Bros” restaurant. According to him, it was a place similar to what a hooters restaurant was to the straight boys. He said that they only worked with the most handsome servers that were never less than muscle sluts. It was supposed to be a place filled with hungry fist bottoms and nasty kinks. Of course, I didn’t believe the man. In what hell would a place like this exist? But I had to give it a shot.

It was a nice Saturday early night, maybe 8 p.m. when I put on some short basketball shorts, a tank top and sneakers to drive my car around the town finally trying to find this one pig heaven. The address didn’t work with any GPS device or my phone so I had to go from nearby locations trying to trace my way into this building. When I finally found it I couldn’t believe in my eyes. There was a small sign with a muscly pig character printed on it. “Beefy Bros” was written under it. I rubbed my eyes before parking my car to walk to the front porch. 

The windows were black tinted not allowing anyone to see what was going inside. I knocked on the door and it opened. The place was well lit, clean and smelled like flowers. What? Was this a prank? How in the hell any place that had to do with fisting would smell like this. After the scents, I focused on what I was seeing. The handsome muscle jock in front of me was dressed in a uniform that all other waiters had on their bodies. They had red sneakers, white knee-high socks, tight low cut red speedos and red cropped tops exposing their midsection. Their cropped tops also had the “Beefy Bros” logo on it.

"Hello sir, how can I be of any help?" He asked. My eyes wandered to his crotch noticing how he had a visibly small penis accentuated by his tight speedo. A small penis bottom would be a dream catch if I must say. Despite being horse hung like I am, my tastes always led me to small guys. He had blueish-green eyes and blond hair cut short but in a pompadour. The guy resembled Johnny Bravo if that cartoon could come to life and be turned into a handsome male butt also adding a trimmed blond beard to his face. He smiled running his hands through my shoulders and down to my bulge before caressing it.

“Hey, dude... Wow….” He was really groping me hard.

“Oooh… You got big meat! You’re gonna be popular with the servers around here!” He leaned in giving a light pecker onto my neck. I shivered feeling my cock starting to grow. He leaned back 

“Dude, why everything smells so good, isn’t this supposed to have lots of anal and fisting happening?” I asked and he giggled.

“Not yet, you arrived early babe so you’re just smelling everything clean. See, there aren’t even many servers around yet!” With another smile, he groped me harder. Noticing how I was growing hard. "Can I bring you to a table so you grope... I mean, grab a menu?" 

“Oh yeah, that one...” I picked a table in the corner of the restaurant. A more private place for my first time. When that muscle slut turned around though. His ass was a work of art. Two beautiful round muscular globes pressed into place by the short tight speedo that exposed the lower bare parts of it. It was simply some of the most beautiful nutts I had ever seen. I felt my dick drooling and myself salivating just looking at him walking me to the table. When at the table he handed me a menu. There were real food items like Milky Loads Shake, Fat Bums Burguer, Puffy Donut, Sausage In the Bums, Fistfull of Fries and such. All of them made funny puns or tried to be sexy. Besides them was a menu for the servers with pictures of handsome boys. The final options were more related to the servers. They were all free and had options giving you hints that they were open to be groped, to be asked to gape or their bodies played with. The gaping option stuck with me. Imagine this blonde muscle slut gaping? On the second pages were even more options like fisting, big toys, prolapsing… I was in full heat having to skip to the first page not to get fully hard. That beautiful boy would let me do everything? Would he let me play with his hole like that? 

"We have plenty boys to please you anyway you want. You can pick one or more and let me know if you don't like me so I'll go serve someone else." He smiled with a hand slipping inside my shorts to grab my cock. "Hmmm... So meaty and veiny... Makes me wanna put it inside my turd factory to ride it till I'm prolapsing all over it..." There were no secrets about the nastiness! He was indeed a slut! And he said he’d prolapse all over my cock. There were sweat droplets running down my forehead. “There’s a price though, a hundred dollars for the night and I’ll be your slut! By the end of it if you like my services you can add fifty to make me happy and I’ll give my phone number.” There was a drawback of course. However, he was a sex worker after all and one of the finest crops. Let’s be real, where would I find one like him for such a cheap price? “And sir, please take a look at our catalogue. Many of us are getting ready but you can take a look and around us already to make your pick, I’m not the only one!” Just by the honest work ethics of him not just trying to seduce me as it was my first time but teaching me I had many options I decided to hire him. Luckily, the guy that I had talked to had warned me I should be prepared to spend some coin. 

“I want you, Jake right?” I saw his name and under it there were some words describing him. 

‘Slutty and a little bit submissive, can be a dominant top when requested to, full bottom, small three inches cock, loves big anal toys, can cum just from being fucked, able to prolapse, loves getting fisted, needs extra anal lube when fucked, specialized in squirting (anally and squirting pee and/or precum), wet anal fart fucking and pure anal orgasms. He’s a bad cock sucker though.’ 

It was the full package of course. A little bit of a drawback wasn’t I looked through other guys though. My money would allow me to pay for one more, a few extra stuff and some food. A lot of cash? Yes, but this was my sexual dreams coming true! 

Going through the catalogue my cock got harder and harder. So many lewd descriptions, so many gorgeous hunks but one… Oh one… He caught my eyes straight away and I couldn’t believe it. While the server in front of me was a pure proud anal fag, which I loved, this one guy seemed to be lost in here. This was Matt, and this was his true name! Matt was the most handsome guy on our football college team. My chin was on the floor. His frat house material handsome face had these defined jaws, black short hair with a cap turned back, good beautiful smile, gosh… Wasn’t this the guy I was talking to about video games last week? He had gave me a few hints of being a fag and was a little too flirty but I thought it was just his nature. The one guy that so many girls lusted for worked here? I was just too amazed going to his descriptions: 

‘Slutty but a more serious personality until horny, aggressive, full bottom but not too submissive unless too turned on, small four inches cock, loves getting his hole fist punched, loves nasty wet fart fucking, specialized in anal depth for huge toys and fisting, wide anal gaping and is a professional prolapse slut. He’s a bad cock sucker, picky with customers, needs to be jerked off to cum, doesn’t serve more than one client at a time, may refuse to do kinks he’s not comfortable with.’ 

It was a longer list than Jake. Matt seemed to be picky but I would, of course, try to get him. Who wouldn’t? There was ‘wide anal gaping and prolapse slut’. I’ve had to read it again. He was one of those freakish anal whores? Damn… How was I so dumb to not realize he might’ve been hitting on me! Darn! Guess I was not the brightest fella.

“Hmmm… Leaking already?” I felt Jake’s hand on the tip of my dick over a wet big damp spot in my shorts. Those fabrics so plastered against my skin they were rather sheer. He massaged me to make me come back to the real world. “I see you got a boy you rather like, may I call him?” His smile was so sly and handsome. Jake’s soft and feminine voice didn’t match much to his hunky body and masculine face. It was just even hotter to me! 

“Well, I think I’ll order Matt. He’s quite the good slut. You’ll both work together I guess.” Jake made a kind of bad face. Seemed he was a little bit uncomfortable with Matt. 

“It’s just that that one is quite picky. He doesn’t go with new ones but since you’re so damn hot and have this cock that put stallions to shame I bet he’ll be into it. Just let me go get him so we’re sure about his deal! You can pick some food while waiting.” Jake went towards a door while I waited. There was some food. I decided on going for something light and a beer to not be too full while having fun with those boys. This place was so cool! There were more guys arriving, picking on waiters. Some kissed them, others were playing with those butts. I was already seeing one guy fingering a handsome tall latino muscle jock while ordering food. It was like the most impossible dream coming true.

“Hey, we’re here.” There was Matt butt wearing red sneakers, white knee-high socks, some tight low cut red speedos and a red cropped tops. Fuck! He was so handsome I had to take deep breaths. He was beyond surprised seeing me there. I guess both of us were shaking a little while Jake was probably asking himself what was happening. 

“I don’t think we need introductions!” He had a more serious tone. Although his voice was not as feminine or as soft as Jake’s he had a slightly soft voice. It wasn’t that masculine but rather far from being as fem as Jake’s. “This is a muscle hunk back from college Jake, don’t worry, I had my eyes on him for a while. Can you give me a second?” He turned his cap backwards allowing me to see his light brown piercing eyes.

“I didn’t think this place could… Well, exist! But catching you here is the cherry on top of some nice cakes!” I laughed at my own joke. He approached me with a hand on my shoulder leaning in to whisper some words. His other hand softly groping my cock. 

“Yeah, it’s dreamy to find you here too. I don’t usually do this ‘cause I need the money to pay for tuition but you’re gonna get a free night stud. You don’t even know how many bare frat boys and college jocks and teachers I rode. You were the next in line. Be special and you might get a reward…” He was aggressive after all. “Now if you pardon me, we need to proceed with your orders.” I was undeniably shaken but loving all of this.

“I’ll break ya, don’t worry about that.” I replied and he smirked.

“Better do that ‘cause you may cum right into my heart…” Matt was wonderful with his handsome face biting the lower lip. A different seduction from Jake but on par with it. Needless to say my head was full of ideas of how hard to fuck him.  
“A fistfull of fries and some beer on can..” Both him and Jake noted my order going back to the kitchen to pick it up. 

\-------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and his jock acquaintance gets into it and we finally have a lot of extreme anal sex happening!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The following story includes subjects intended for adults over the legal age. If graphic, sexual scenes involving consenting males engaging in sex acts are offensive to you, or if you are under legal age, STOP HERE! Names, characters, locations and incidents are either the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales, or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.  
> In this first chapter, we’ll have graphic scenes involving huge unrealistic cocks (12-14 inches long and very thick), fisting and prolapse playing.  
> Contact me at pervertedwriterass@gmail.com if you want to support me or request a commission. I’m accepting any kink or plot for commissions, even vanilla sex.

Beefy Bros Restaurant Chapter 2 - Matt, The Handsome Part II

“Better do that ‘cause you may cum right into my heart…” Matt was wonderful with his handsome face biting the lower lip. A different kind of seduction was coming from Jake but on par with Matt. Needless to say, my head was full of ideas of how to fuck them but mostly how to fuck Matt.

“A fistful of fries and some beer on can..” Both him and Jake noted my order going back to the kitchen to pick it up. 

Looking around I saw all kinds of acts. The place was filling up with multiple men. Luckily, my choice of a spot in the corner had me hidden out of the public eye. I saw a group of high school jocks groping one happy older gorgeous Latino muscle hunk, one of them was even fingering the guy. There was a table with a dressed dapper businessman shoving his face in between one handsome fit muscle ass that belonged to a long-haired bearded guy who looked like a Viking. It was a hell of a hot place.

“We’re back and we brought a house special!” Jake has a tray in his hand with a deep-fried potato shaped like a fist and some French fries. “Can we sit in your lap, sir?” I faced them spreading my legs so each one would have one of my thick thighs to sat on. My short basketball shorts were damp with so much precome dripping out of me. Since I wasn’t wearing any underwear the cloth just clang onto my sling exposing my thick pulsing veins. Matt and Jake looked at each other and they pushed down my shorts. I threw it on the couch nearby letting them appreciate the cut thick twelve inches large meat. It was as thick as a wrist! A guy as large as I am usually has a hard time getting completely rock hard. Today my dick was diamond-hard, I had never seen it so turgid and fully standing up pointing to the ceiling! 

“So fucking hot, that’s gonna wreck our fuckpipes like no other!” Matt grabbed my cock jerking me off for a bit. “But that’s gonna have to wait.” They both looked at each other sitting on each thigh with butts facing me. Their hard little pricks dripping all over my legs and I dripped harder looking at both guys swaying those big round butts around. They were so perfectly muscular, firm and spherical yet retained the right amount of jiggle. I groped them till the boys upped their butts bending down. They pushed their speedos right to their thighs swaying those huge balloons from side to side. To my happiness, both had a little bit of a whore tan mark in the shape of a thong that ended right up their holes. It meant they both tanned with a thong! The best part of it was when they spread those pillowy cheeks. 

“Here’s your order sir!” Jake and Matt looked back smiling. “An extra one on the house!” Both had thick can beers up their rectums. I just kissed and softly bit those butts as they pushed the cans out. It was even better when I caught those beers with my hands. The view of their hungry anal walls dripping thick lube while almost prolapsing was divine. Their anal folds were very near the anal sphincters but not out yet. I had to set those cans on the table and watch them relaxing as those walls went back inside. Both holes were wonders of nature. They remained wide open, gaping so hard a saw their quivering internal anal sphincters. Reaching for them I slipped three fingers inside each man. Their holes were incredibly loose, big and moist. They were so wide that plunging three fingers inside still left nice gaps between my fingers and their sphincters that still allowed me to see their walls. 

“What are you waiting for?” Jake said with wide eyes. “Shove those fists inside babe… No problem with big stuff up our guts…” He was so sexy. That slightly feminine voice, the facial blond hair, his needy request… I was at a loss for word but it was Matt looking back into my eyes and smirking that made me pull back, ball my fists and punch their holes. Having a hand inside one of the most beautiful studs I ever met and another inside the most chased football team member from our campus was blissful. My cock squirt precome while they started kissing for a show. Their little limp pricks just dripping precum down to my thighs, a sign they both were truly anal focused bitches. For some moments I just corkscrewed my fists while kissing their ass cheeks. Both Matt and Jake acted together sliding down until my forearm was swallowed by those hungry rectums. I could sense their colon entrances opening up to accept my hands. The amount of true anal expertise displayed by them was more than incredible. That was when I began punching their holes, one at a time. 

“Yeah! Wreck that fucking anal pussy man!” Matt slapped his own butt. My forearms were coming out and plunging back in. Both guys were shaking in pleasure but I needed more. I took my fists out to punch the way into their holes. Now it both forearms and fists all the way out and back inside plunging through the slickest lube filled bowels. Their holes beautifully farting a wet schorlpy symphony filled by anal juices exploding out of those guts. At some point I felt their holes resisting my fists, trying to fart it out no matter how hungry and needy they were. Both were shaking even more than before.

“Don’t stop! Don’t! Fuck! It’s coming!” Jake slapped his own butt proceeding to do the same with Matt’s who was too focused on the fact he was about to have a full anal orgasm. Jake was the first one rejecting and simply pushing out my fist, though. He bloomed prolapsing out. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life was this fat pomegranate-sized prolapse covered in thick anal slime hanging out of a beautiful muscle whore who was crying in pleasure. To complete it he lost strength sitting down on my thigh to rub those inverting anal folders on it. I couldn’t help but to slap the red bud and watch Jake simply scream in pleasure. 

“Please man! Punch that hole!” Matt was feeling ignored when I focused on Jake so I began alternating my fists to punch his hole. One in, one out, one in, one out. He suddenly shook with guts forcing my fist out. The prolapse emerging from it was foamy from my abusive punching. I dived in sucking it onto my mouth. Those thick anal petals were beautifully throbbing. They were soaked in Matt’s delicious anal slime. My tongue entered his protuberant rosebud’s hole while he was moaning out loud. I was overwhelmed pushing his hips to sink my face in between his big rounded mounds. Damn, it made me wish that I could smell his anal scents while feeling his prolapse bulging my cheeks every single day. Leaning back to catch some breath my eyes went down. Jake was slapping my dick across his bearded face and sucking the precome out of it. Unfortunately, a few seconds were enough for Matt’s prolapse to slide back inside. His wide huge gape was stunningly sexy. I had never seen a hole up close that could just stay open exposing the entire rectum and the gaping colon sphincter. 

“C’mon babe, I didn’t tell you to let it go inside. Show that red meat sock of yours!” I had to mark that tan butt with my fingerprints heavily swatting it with both hands. Matt farted out his messy anal folds squirting butt slime onto my chin and pecs. I shoved my nose into his anal flower sniffing it while Jake was pushing my shaft in between his pecs and sliding to fuck his muscle tits with it. I wanted Matt though. He was the boy I had to focus on for sure. There was no way I’d let the football team’s most handsome jock get away from the absolute anal obliteration I had ready for him. Also, the fucker had told me his services were free for the night. After deeply inhaling his anal perfume I pulled his hips down to make it hover above my cock. His anal rose just above my bare meat for Jake to line both. I plunged in pushing his prolapse inside. It was thick, slightly thicker than the beer can. He was so damn loose though. Those soft pliant walls were easily stretched after my punching session. Velvety slick bowels enveloped my bare meat until the diamond-hard twelve inches of mine was swallowed by his fuckpipes. 

“Damn! I wanted your cock to bareback the hell out of my shitter since I saw your bulge… Fuck man!” He was struggling with those last few inches since my tip was really plunging into his colon. I could feel his anal lips flapping against my meat with him squirting snotty anal juices. “Gosh, you’re my belly bulge so hard man!” He started shaking very badly when his outer sphincter was literally sitting flat on top of my crotch and balls. I grabbed the back of his knees with a tight grip pulling them up towards his shoulders. He was taking his cropped top off and positioning his right arm behind my head so my face was right against his flowery scented armpit and the sticking out nipple. His bowels were heavily contracting. A boy my size knew when a butthole wanted to expel it out. “Wreck me man… I need to be anally pounded by you to hell and back, please…” He begged so I couldn’t wait. However, there was one more thing that needed to be sorted out. 

“Jake, you can go. I’ll pay for the night but now it’s me and Matt.” He seemed a bit disappointed but it was for the better. I was over the moon fucking my college mate, perhaps Jake would find his way into another male and have a double score for the night. The guy picked his speedo up going away to soon find another client.

“Man, please fuck my bowels!” I wanted to but as an edging beast that I am my controlling senses were very developed. Still savoring his farting cunt I looked down to his cock. If it was three inches rock hard now it was an inch of limp jock clot dripping precome over his small balls. The way it was completely limp triggered me. Pulling that big muscle faggot up was necessary to have a third of cock coming out and banging it back in. The first couple thrusting movements I just abusively deeply plunged my meat into his colon to watch his abs getting distorted with my meat bulging them out. He couldn’t hold it in pissing himself while farting on my meat. Then, after establishing my fucking pace I had my hips heavily thrusting into him. Needless to say that he was a squirting mess while his guts desperately squeezed my dick trying to eject it. The loud moans could be heard throughout the tables, even though, at this point, lewder activities were happening. Among them was Jake being fucked by a big muscle bear whose cock and hand were both inside him. The Latino dude I mentioned earlier was now getting his hole filled by two high school jocks huge dicks while trying to suck on a third. The blond Viking like hunk squatted down on the businessman’s face pushing the biggest prolapse I had ever seen, much bigger than Matt’s, to rub it all over his client. He was also giving the man the nastiest blowjob to the man. It was unbelievable how he swallowed all of those ten inches gagging, reaching and even letting phlegm all over the man’s balls. 

He also had tears dripping down his face, just the same was happening to Matt. I couldn’t stop though, as a matter of fact, watching him fighting to prolong the amount of time he could handle it all was too hot making me get to a point I felt like I was the king with total control of how hard I could abuse his bowels. 

“Oh my gosh… Oh my! Let me rest a bit!” He whimpered with a high pitch toned voice. The roughness only increased since I couldn’t control how badly I wanted to see him broken. It was only when I truly felt him being under so much pain and pressure that he was squirting out pee and precum writhing each thrust that I let his guts push me out. He squirmed like the jock anal bitch that he was. The pee shot out of his still completely limp cock but the best… The best part of it was his prolapse. Four inches of thick anal folds fell out of him. 

It’s hard to describe the pleasure of having a prolapsing anally orgasming big jock lying on me. I was almost over the edge, almost screaming of how badly I wanted to come but instead, I slapped my monster cock on his balls, dick and messed up long rosebud. Yes, it was so amazing that I had to kiss him while holding that prolapse with my right hand. I poked it, jerked it, wrapped those sensitive inverted guts just hearing him moaning and whimpering while sucking on my tongue. He still had a little bit of pee to squirt on himself and my hand when I lost my control.

Throwing him on the table o noticed how I completely forgot about being hungry. My fries and the beers were still there. Being careful enough to have Matt lying on his back while facing me and not disturbing those items I plunged inside his hole sliding my cock in there.

“Fuck man… I can’t handle it much longer…” He grabbed his small, micro muscle clit jerking it off. The beauty of it was almost enough but the squeezing of his large butthole had me ready. What I felt was just incredible, the most powerful orgasms I ever had. Shot after shot of jizz filled his guts to the point I could be feeling as completely drained out. Velvety, soft, overly pliant and completely busted but still able to suck the life out of me, that was the only way to experience a true bottom’s hole. He naturally farted out my cock jizzing himself. To my surprise, those small balls could churn out some creamy nut. It hit him in the face and then me on the face too! What a fucking squirter he was pumping out more jizz than my bull balls could. I went down on him because everything a top could make for a bottom like this should be done. Although I was supposed to be the dominant and the man who wrecked this amazing muscle jock anal pipes I was still feeling like he had somewhat dominated me. It was a fact that his hole was the best point of this all. Before sucking him I took a look all around. Busted wide open studs, never closing gaped buttholes, prolapsing muscle bitches… This place was some kind of depraved heaven in which many of these studs were the anal angels taking care of so many kinky guys’ needs. 

“Man…” He was unable to talk just taking deep breaths while I cleaned his prolapse and small cock scooping up as much jizz as I could with my tongue. He couldn’t let his meaty tail hole slip back inside until I pinched it which could’ve been too much for him. Once a lot of jizz sloshed around my tongue I stood up grabbing his hair and bringing my lips to his. This sealed the deal. I could go for another round but by how swollen and destroyed Matt was I thought leaving it to another day would be better.

The orgy continued but after kissing we chatted a little bit about stuff while eating. Yes, it was possible to eat some fries and enjoy a little bit of beer after this mess while we were still covered in sweat and sex juices. He admitted lusting for my body and wanting this to happen. While I did lust him it was the kind of low expectancy coming from a guy that was always surrounded by girls. In the end, they were mostly friends of his or oblivious gals that couldn’t really have a grasp on how gay he was. Matt was kind of too polite and educated. He moved backstage to take a bath and dress up while I couldn’t do anything but wipe some juices off of me and put my shorts back on. It was a wonderful adventure. I could be a regular at this paradise if it wasn’t so expensive. 

By the end of it all, I drove him back home. He was such a sweet guy when not putting on the tough jock act. Dare I say, quite effeminate and delicate which was a huge turn-on for me. He gave me a bittersweet kiss goodbye making me wish I could date him or something. It would be too much for me if he still considered being a professional sex worker in that place though, so I didn’t build up too much of an expectation. I took a long bath before sleeping and dreaming about those wrecked jocks letting me suck on their beautiful huge broken cunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you’re here you finished this first chapter! I’m happy about it. I wrote this during Covid-19 quarantine times. I’m currently unemployed as I finish this. I’m hoping to grab some attention and be noticed by people who can support me to continue writing while sending me a little help. Get in contact by my email (pervertedwriterass@gmail.com). I can write custom stories with any kinks or plots you want me to write in exchange for some bucks. In other words: you can throw some coins my way to keep writing this or to commission me as a writer. It means the world if you can help.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you’re here you finished this first chapter! I’m happy about it. I wrote this during Covid-19 quarantine times. I’m currently unemployed as I finish this. I’m hoping to grab some attention and be noticed by people who can support me to continue writing while sending me a little help. Get in contact by my email (pervertedwriterass@gmail.com). I can write custom stories with any kinks or plots you want me to write in exchange for some bucks. In other words: you can throw some coins my way to keep writing this or to commission me as a writer. It means the world if you can help.


End file.
